wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt and the Always Land Guys
Matt and the Always Land Guys is a TV-G rated version of Jake and the Never Land Pirates on the Matt11111 Channel. It is completely different. It is a replacement for Sage and the Whatever Land Wacky Doodles, as the creators pulled it off the air, because it was terrible compared to this. It had 3 seasons, but was cancelled in September 2013 due to laziness, but in November, it was announced that the remaining 11 episodes of Season 3 would air and that Season 4 was ordered for a March premiere. TheCharacters Matt (Matt and the Always Land Guys): The replacement of Jake. Matt is awesome, loves computers, and eats lots of pizza. He also does not have a stupid sword. Wanda (Matt and the Always Land Guys): The replacement of Izzy. She also has her own spin-off of the show called The Wanda Show, on Firefly Channel. Locker: The replacement of Cubby. Locker is skinny! Herp and Derp: Friends with the Always Land Guys (Matt,Wanda, and Locker) and not evil in this show. Graham: A recurring character that lives on floor 32 of Best Western. Captain Hook, Smee, Sharky, and Bones are not replaced and do not exist at all in the awesome show. Theme Song We all hate Jake And the Never Land Pirates Will Jagner is on TV, This song doesn't even rhyme! La la la la la Fail This show is still better! I'm a total banana. rjebvalejrnvg mar eghperjao;rmjeoare kv AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Matt and the Always Land Guys! dfajperjgpajergipjaergnfrngviozsnherg aeraguirheguawehgowephfauoawehfp Matt and the Always Land Guys! And Wanda, who is a girl. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Lalaala fail Episodes Season 1 (July 2013) #Pilot (July 6, 2013) #Let's go to McDonald's! (July 6, 2013) #You're Fired! (Matt and the Always Land Guys) (July 6, 2013) #Surfing the Web. Literally, Matt's surfing with his waterproof laptop. (July 6, 2013) #A Hotel Adventure (July 8, 2013) #Bulgaria. Yaaaay. (July 9, 2013) #Killing Mickey Mouse (July 10, 2013) #Awesome Minnie Mouse lunchbox, Locker! (July 11, 2013) #Opening Locker's Locker (July 12, 2013) #Walk In The Park (July 15, 2013) #MONOPOLY MONEY?!?!?!? (July 15, 2013) #Floating Banana (July 19, 2013) #Crazy Sneeze Sounds (July 19, 2013) #Mario and Luigi are here! (July 20, 2013) #Writing A Ridiculous Song (July 20, 2013) #Park Party (Matt and the Always Land Guys) (July 21, 2013) Season 2 (July-September 2013) #Matt is the Randomest Person Ever (July 22, 2013) #Back to McDonald's (July 23, 2013) #Cooking Lessons (July 24, 2013) #Hotel Adventure 2 (July 25, 2013) #Derp's Deep Dive (July 26, 2013) #Matt and Herp Buy a New Computer (July 30, 2013) #Derp and Wanda Sneak up on Locker in the Middle of the Night to Scare Him (August 2, 2013) #Locker Tries to Set a World Record (August 2, 2013) #Wanda's Cookies (August 2, 2013) #MATALG Games (August 2, 2013) #Party Inside a Giant Locker (August 2, 2013) #Derp Tries To Live In His Car With Herp (August 6, 2013) #Waflle Party (August 9, 2013) #Matt's Reastaurant (August 9, 2013) #We Decide To Go To McDonald's Every Week (August 12, 2013) #Bowling with Matt (August 12, 2013) #AAAAAAAAAAA (August 16, 2013) #I have never eaten candy in my life. (August 20, 2013) #Matt Gets Fat (August 24, 2013) #Locker Gets Fat Too (August 24, 2013) #Everyone in the Building is Fat (August 24, 2013) #EAT THE CANDY (August 25, 2013) #Matt's Pizza Party (August 30, 2013) #Sage and the Whatever Land Wacky Doodles Have Taken over (August 31, 2013) #Matt Gets a Job (September 2, 2013) Season 3 (September 2013-January 2014) #Herp Cooks Turkey (September 6, 2013) #What Does The Matt Say (September 7, 2013) #Ring Ding Ding. No, Herp's Phone is Ringing (September 8, 2013) #The Fox in the Room (September 16, 2013) #Fairly OddMatt with Mario and Luigi (September 17, 2013) #Pregnant Locker (September 18, 2013) #What the.... (September 19, 2013) # Derp's Way (December 23, 2013) # Bowling with Matt 2 (December 24, 2013) # Night Adventure (December 25, 2013) # Soda Eating Contest (December 26, 2013) # Car in the Water (December 27, 2013) # Take Back The Herp (December 30, 2013) # Countdown (December 31, 2013) # Baking The Never Land Pirates (January 1, 2014) # Pirates At CVS (January 2, 2014) # Snow In The Sea (January 3, 2014) # To Rack City! (January 10, 2014) Season 4 (March 2014-Present) # The Matt Confidential (March 1, 2014) # Locker vs. Cubby (March 1, 2014) # The Museum of Randomness (March 1, 2014) # What Would Matt Do? (March 1, 2014) # Behind the Matt (March 5, 2014) # Trading Places (March 7, 2014) # Back to Wool (March 9, 2014) # What I Say (March 15, 2014) # You Say (March 15, 2014) # Green Gardens (March 20, 2014) # Go To Court (March 27, 2014) # Locker in Jail, Part 1 (April 4, 2014) # Locker in Jail, Part 2 (April 4, 2014) # I've Got a Present (April 10, 2014) # Jake for President (April 17, 2014) # Waterproof Laptops from Space! (April 24, 2014) # Special Effects Galore (May 1, 2014) # Matt and the Never Land Pirates (May 4, 2014) # Jake and the Always Land Guys (May 4, 2014) # How to Walk (May 9, 2014) # How to Talk (May 9, 2014) # Matt and the Always Land Guys... Cancelled? (May 20, 2014) Season 5 (TBA 2014-TBA) #Jake... Our Friend????? #How To Poop #How To Be Alive Category:Fanon Shows Category:Fanon Works Category:Matt and the Always Land Guys Category:Randomness Category:Awesomeness Category:Disney Junior Category:Disney Channel Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Series